


Hello, how are you?

by wharien



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wharien/pseuds/wharien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil returns to the apartment after visiting his parents and sees a sleeping Dan on the sofa in the lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, how are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly cheesy Phil mwahaha sue me.
> 
> And also this doesn’t really have a plot.
> 
> This was written waaay back in January on my sideblog on tumblr and since I now don't have time to even manage writing my book report let alone writing fanfics (phanfics in particular) so I decided to just upload the two fics that I wrote to AO3 then put that sideblog away.

Dropping the backpack on the ground gently.

Tiptoeing to the sofa.

Hey, I’m back.

How can you still be asleep at almost four in the afternoon? And why are you sleeping on the sofa, again? Do you need me to remind you of what happened the other day? You nearly broke your nose for falling face down from the sofa and almost scared me to death! Oh well, that’s the price I have to pay for living with a troublemaker like you, isn’t it?

Eh, why did you suddenly frown? Are you signaling that I’m a troublemaker as well? No, no, no, young man. No one has bad lucks more than you. Accidents like that Calcifer plushie one would only happen once in three thousand years, I swear. And the time when all the lights exploded, too. Ah and that time… Erm… I’m just going to stop humiliating myself…

I look like a creeper staring at you while you sleep, don’t I? Well as much as I love the wild as hell wide-awake Dan, it’s nice to see that boy quiet and peaceful like he is now every once in a while. Too bad your eyes are hidden behind those eyelids, though. People praise mine for being pretty and stuff while in fact they’re nothing compared to yours. Not that I favor you or something (which I do ahem), your eyes are simply pure beauty and you don’t even know it. They’re magic yet to be recognized and discovered. How they darken to bister when the lights are low. How they brighten to coffee when you stand under the streetlamps. How they gleam in redwood when the sun sends his little children down to kiss your face. God I can go on forever about the wonderful shades of your eyes.

Wow, look at that. You’re smiling. Are you having a nice dream? Did someone terminate all the idiots on the internet? Or did we finally open a pet salon where you could molest as many pets as you wanted? Hey, your smile is getting big! Whatever fantasy world you’re living in it must be awesome! I wish people could stop being so harsh on you every single time you did something so life would be much easier and you could be genuinely relaxed like this more often.

Oh and did I tell you how many times I’ve fallen for you because of that smile? Not when you’re bursting out laughing, but when you smile with your lips pressed together and your eyes glisten. It’s like a combination of marvels, a mixture of contrasts that I can’t exactly articulate. There’s ‘danisnotonfire,’ cheeky and full of confidence, as well as ‘Dan Howell,’ fragile and damaged, in the expression. Either is hauntingly mesmerizing in its own way; however, when stand together, the most heartbreaking masterpiece is crafted. Call me crazy for liking it but you have no idea how much it means to me. It’s that image that reminds me of how the eighteen-year-old Dan Howell was severely mentally vulnerable and loathed himself more than anything on earth, of how the twenty-two-year-old Dan Howell still needs someone to be there for him, and of the terrifying chance that the Dan Howell from the past can return any moment and break the present Dan Howell, the Dan Howell whom I love to every single hair, to the flesh, to the bone. Just the thought of it sends shivers down my spine. But it’s the fear of your collapse that brings us together, be it five years ago, or right this instance.

I remember our first meeting. I remember looking at you and going wow this boy is like a flower petal - delicate and charming. I remember fearing that I could tear your face by pinching your cheeks a bit too hard, that I could melt your hand by holding it a bit too hard, that I could squeeze you to death by hugging you a bit too hard, that I could shatter you by loving you a bit too hard, that I could destroy you by doing anything a bit too hard. You were so precious to me; I couldn’t risk losing you because I loved you too much.

And then five years later, I’m loving you just as much.

I’ve been with the young, inexperienced danisnotonfire, of whose name only a small portion of the world population vaguely heard, until the mature, successful Daniel James Howell, whose biography a lot of people could fluently recite. I’ve seen that flower petal giving its best until spring comes and it can in the end bloom brilliant in its own phenomenal grace. You’ve worked hard, so, so hard, to achieve what you have today, and words can’t explain how much I’m proud of and happy for you.

I’m aware that critics are constantly waiting for you to do something wrong, ready to crush you, but remember, you’ve gone this far, so please, don’t let anyone’s foolish comments hurt you. I know you act as if they don’t mean a thing whilst you’re actually bothered with them. Ignore them. Those morons are either envious of you or blatant attention-seekers, thinking they could get some fame from you. They don’t have the slightest clue as to what you’ve been through. You don’t have to put on the mask of a strong man 24/7. There are friends who accept you as who you are with no conditions. There are subscribers out there who are truly concerned about you. There is this Phil Lester guy who isn’t able to convey how much he loves you. There are people who care. And even if they turn against you I’ll be there. You’re not alone in this cold world. So don’t keep everything to yourself and open up. You’re perfect regardless of how flawed you are, and I love you no matter what happens.

I love the sarcastic Dan. I love the awkward Dan. I love the crazy Dan. I love the philosophical Dan. I love the childish Dan. I love the deep Dan. I love the naughty Dan. I love the hilarious Dan. I love the hyperactive Dan. I love the drunk Dan. I love the confident Dan. I love the self-hating Dan. I love the procrastinating Dan. I love the optimistic Dan. I love the silly Dan. I love the lazy Dan. I love the impulsive Dan.

I love every single thing about you.

I love the annoying morning ‘serenades’ in the bath. I love the mistakes you make while playing the piano. I love the noisy swearing when you make mistakes while playing the piano. I love the ridiculous things you do in your videos. I love the ironic voice you use when you notice something leather asking if you should buy it. I love the clever puns you use when you talk. I love the derp faces you pull when you take photos.

I can build a ship for us to go into space out of the things I love about you.

So don’t hesitate to rely on me from time to time. You’ve spent your life being the sun that glows in glee wherever you go and brightens people up. It’s time to have a rest. Allow me to be your sun from now on.

* * *

Now that I mention sun, it’s gradually disappearing behind the horizon already. You should really wake up now, Dan.

* * *

Your eyes slowly open and you blink several times before smiling at me, whispering.

"Hello."

And after all those years, my heart still does that flippy over thing as you reach out for a kiss.

"How are you?"


End file.
